Coming Home?
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: AU. It's the day before Father's Day, and Vanellope awaits for her father, Ralph, to return from the military. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.


Vanellope sighed as she looked out the window. It was Father's Day tomorrow, and her father, Ralph, wasn't home yet. She even made him a card, one she'd made herself.

She hadn't seen Ralph in over a year... He said he would be home from the military today...

She had been staying with her Uncle, Felix, since then. Everyday, they would pray that he hadn't gotten hurt while serving for their country. Some nights Vanellope would have nightmares about him never returning and passing away, and every night that happened, it was nothing but tears. Those nights, she would sleep with Felix.

Vanellope hopped off the stool she was standing on(she was quite short for a nine-year-old, but she didn't mind) and ran to join Felix at the table.

Vanellope pulled on Felix's shirt a little. "Uncle Felix?"

Felix put down the paper he was reading. "Hey there, little missy." he smiled, lifting her onto his lap.

"I miss Daddy..." she said simply, putting her arm on his shoulder and resting her head on it.

Felix looked sympathetically down at the little girl. "I know, sweetie. But he'll be home soon." Poor thing... She hadn't seen her father in ages it seemed... She was so young, too...

"But what if something happened on his way here?" she asked, worried.

He patted her lovingly on the back. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's alright." he gave her a gentle squeeze and set her down. "Now why don't you go play while I get dinner ready?"

She nodded and ran off.

* * *

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. They all kept passing, but Ralph didn't come home. Vanellope had fallen asleep not to long ago while she was watching a movie with Felix, racecar in her hand.

It was well after midnight... Felix's eyes drooped as he fell into a nice, peaceful-

_DING, DONG!_

"Oh, boo!" Felix 'cursed' as he slowly got up from the couch to answer the door, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl next to him.

Felix opened the door, and saw a tall, muscular man in a military suit.

But it was not Ralph.

* * *

"T-Thank you for informing me. Have a s-swell night, sir. Welcome back."

Felix closed the door, putting his hands to his temples as he held tears back.

How was he supposed to tell Vanellope?

* * *

Vanellope rubbed her sleepy eyes as she sat up on the couch. The house smelled of bacon and eggs.

_Maybe Daddy came home last night! _Vanellope thought happily as she sprang off the couch and into the kitchen. She was greeted by Felix as he placed her breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Vanilla." he greeted her, calling her by her nickname. He knelt down in front of her. "Did you sleep well, darlin'?"

"Mhmm! Did Daddy come home last night?" she asked, nearly jumping for joy.

Felix's heart broke. "Um... Sweetie, how can I put this...?"

The raven-haired girl's face changed from as excited as a puppy with a new bone, to as worried as a child who failed an important test. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Daddy?!"

Felix just looked sadly at his niece, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, Vanellope..."

Vanellope knew what happened. Just by those few, simple words, she knew what was wrong. But it was just too unrealistic to believe.

She started bawling. "No... No, this can't be! Daddy didn't die, I know he didn't!"

"He did, Vanilla." Felix hugged her, letting a few tears fall down his face. "He did..."

"No... _NO!" _Vanellope screamed depressingly as she clenched her uncle's shirt, wetting it with warm tears. "It can't be..." she said over and over. "Daddy..."

* * *

Vanellope narrowed her eyes in sadness as she placed the flowers on her father's gravestone. "I love you, Daddy..." she said, hoping he would hear. "A-An' I know you'll always be with me in my heart... I promise I'll be a good girl. I'll do everything I can to make you proud." she choked on her words a bit. "And me and Uncle Felix will be with you again, someday. I'll see you again soon, Dad. Okay? I love you so much, Daddy. You were always my hero."

She could've sworn she felt two hands on her shoulder, and heard her father say, _"I love you too, baby girl. I'll be watching over you."_


End file.
